


Separation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Posessive Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Sort Of, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Is that all it was, darling?” Victor asks, loving the way Yuuri’s cheek flushes crimson under his touch. Yuuri looks back at Mr. O’Brien with a glare, and Victor can hear the sharp intake of breath from the other alpha. Victor has to hold back a chuckle. He hopes to never be on the receiving end of Yuuri’s hard stare, for it seems to put fear in most.“That he wanted to spend more time with me is true,” Yuuri agrees, and Victor can feel Yuuri’s anger through the bond as Yuuri recalls the memory. “Conversation was not how he told me he wanted to spend it.”or. Victor and Yuuri has to separate for a few days, leaving Yuuri at the Babicheva mating celebrations alone. When Victor finally finds him after longing so after his mate, it's wile another alpha is making unwanted flirtations.





	Separation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my twelfth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'possession or marking' and since I've been craving some Regency lately I decided to continue my maid story from Omegaverse week with this smutty one shot. I think I can be read as a stand alone but some things makes more sense if you read the first story fist. Find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777864/chapters/46819864)

Victor wishes he could urge the coachman to spur the horses on even faster, so keen is he to reach his destination. He is rather irritated, an itch simmering beneath his skin. He is well aware of the reason and regretting the decision that led him to this moment. Victor squirms in his seat and glances out the window, sighing happily as he spots his destination. He knows he is acting foolish, that this ache under his skin and in his lovestruck heart is folly, but Victor cannot seem to care for propriety. He knows an alpha of his stature should be more composed than this, missing his mate to the point of aching, but to be frank, he does not care one whit. 

He misses Yuuri terribly. Misses his laugh and his smile, his warmth and his kindness, his strong spirit. They have only been separated for two days, and still Victor yearns. His dear friend Yuri Plisetsky, earl and estate owner, called Victor a bloody idiot and rolled his eyes, while Victor complained about missing his mate. Victor had called him a fool, and swore to mock him accordingly when he found a mate of his own. 

Victor would have loved to have had Yuuri with him in London. They could have taken a few extra days beyond the business that needed Victor’s attention, visited the theater to catch the latest play. Victor had heard wonderful things about a new dining establishment and would have loved to have taken Yuuri, spoiled him with good food and wine, before leading him back to the town house on an evening stroll. Sadly, it was not to be. 

It was not that Yuuri wished to be parted from his side, Victor knew, but they had already agreed to attend a celebration of the mateship between heiress of the Babicheva Earldom, Mila, and her new mate, Sara, when Victor learned of the time-sensitive matter needing his immediate attention. Therefore, Yuuri had gone on to pay their compliments to the newly mated couple before Victor. It was rare for an omega to attend such a celebration alone but had seemed the best choice at the time. 

As soon as they had separated, Victor regretted it. He missed Yuuri immensely from the moment the carriage drove away after leaving Victor at the town house, wondering if he should chase after it and return to his mate. He clenched his jaw and hurried through his meetings, hopefully making treaties that would benefit their estate, let it continue to prosper. This was for Yuuri, and for their future pups. Victor would have to suffer through it. 

The carriage stops and Victor cannot wait for the coachman to open the door, hurrying out with a shout of gratitude before he hurries on. He can hear music even before he opens the door, a melodic dance tune. He’s greeted by a footman and hands over his coat before walking towards the music. The ballroom is filled with guests, and right in the middle, he sees Mila in her dashing suit, leading her mate in a waltz. They look lovely together. Victor must try to find them, to congratulate them, after they have stepped off the dance floor. But for now, he has a much more important task. He can feel Yuuri through the bond, and though his mate has largely been content until now, he feels a growing uneasiness coming from his mate. 

It takes too long to find Yuuri in the drove of guests, and when he finally does, Victor’s blood runs cold. Yuuri is standing to the side of the dance floor, as gorgeous as ever. He’s wearing the engagement collar Victor gave him two years ago, blue sapphires lovely against his skin as always. He’s in a deep blue dress, sheer as is the fashion, with his hair slicked back. He’s absolutely breathtaking, but that is not what has Victor's nerves on edge. Next to his lovely mate stands one of the alphas Victor did business with just a day prior, leaning in far closer than Victor feels appropriate, and assuredly closer than with what Yuuri seems comfortable. 

Victor's eyes narrow and he starts to approach them, taking quick steps around the dance floor whilst not removing his eyes from his mate. The alpha, Mr. Stewart O'Brien, leans even closer, one hand coming up towards Yuuri’s face. He can see Yuuri freeze in shock. Victor knows no one has ever taken such liberties with his mate. He also knows Yuuri is so careful around Victor’s associates, worried about offending anyone and hurting the estate or Victor’s reputation in some way. Victor wishes he wouldn’t worry so much, wishes he would put himself before any such thing. Yuuri is far more important to Victor than fortune or social status. 

“I must insist you do not touch me,” he hears Yuuri say, and that alone is enough to make Victor put more force into his steps, even as he sees Mr. O’Brien tilt his wrist to scent Yuuri.

Victor reches them, slapping the offending hand out of Yuuri’s face. The music is loud enough to dull the sharp sound, but Yuuri and Mr. O’Brien look at Victor in shock, both turning towards him with wide eyes. Victor’s first instinct is to turn to Yuuri, whom he can see visibly calm at the sight of his mate, stepping closer to grab Victor’s hand and lace their fingers together. His grip is tight and he aligns their hands and wrists to pres their scent glands together as well. Victor has to hold back his contented hum at the feeling of Yuuri’s scent growing stronger in his system, his own in Yuuri’s. The bond ensures they always hold a whiff of each other’s scent always, but this is more. Yuuri’s been content, if a bit lonely, while they’ve been apart, but Victor had never before felt anything like the fear that spiked through the bond just moments ago. The thought of it makes fire burn through Victor’s veins, the need to protect the one he loves, his mate, stronger than anything. 

“Lord Nikiforov!” Mr. O’Brien says in shock, hastily pulling the dreadful hand that almost touched and  _ scented _ Victor’s Yuuri behind his back. “Did you just come in? I did not see you arrive with Duchess Nikiforov.” He nods towards Yuuri, in front of whom Victor has taken half a step in protection, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Yuuri still holds his hand tight, the other coming up to rest on his arm. It calms Victor slightly, but not by much, considering the hint of fear still evident in Yuuri’s scent. 

“I did,” Victor answers curtly. “I was looking forward to dancing with my mate and celebrating the newly mated couple, but it seems you have put a damper on my festive mood.” 

“My dear duke,” Mr. O’Brien starts, voice smooth as silk. It makes Victor’s hairs stand on end and he presses Yuuri’s hand tighter, wishing it were socially acceptable to wrap his arm around his mate instead. “It was not as it seemed.”    
“And just how was it, then?” Victor questions sharply, not caring about the guests around them turning to look. He knows this is not the first time this has happened. Some alphas seems to think that Yuuri can be treated with less respect than those who were born into nobility. Some go so far as to think he can be wooed into their beds with simple compliments or touches, that he maneuvered himself into Victor’s bed and the title of Duchess Nikiforov with his fair looks and cunning ways. Victor knows better. He is certain of the love Yuuri feels for him, so similar to the complete adoration Victor feels in return. There is little Victor can do to quell the ridiculous rumors, except dissuade any who try to act on them, and send Marchioness Phichit Giacometti after them to seek vicious revenge amongst the gossiping social circles. 

“We were merely having a conversation,” Mr. O’Brien defends, glancing back at Yuuri, who is now at a safer distance from the alpha and with Victor standing between them. Yuuri is not weak—he is the strongest person Victor has ever encountered—but Victor’s instincts are flaring to protect what he holds most dear whilst trying not to cause a scene during such a lovely celebration. “He is such a different contribution to our social gatherings. I was hoping to enjoy more of his company.” 

Victor can hear Yuuri scoff behind him, and a small smile tugs at his lips at his mate’s irritation. A properly raised omega would never utter a sound as two alphas have such a heated discussion, but Victor’s Yuuri was not properly raised by the standards of society. Victor turns towards his mate, Yuuri’s dark eyes immediately darting from Mr. O’Brien to Victor. Yuuri’s gaze goes from sharp to soft as he meets his mate’s eyes, and Victor cannot stop himself as he reaches out to caress Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Is that all it was, darling?” Victor asks, loving the way Yuuri’s cheek flushes crimson under his touch. Yuuri looks back at Mr. O’Brien with a glare, and Victor can hear the sharp intake of breath from the other alpha. Victor has to hold back a chuckle. He hopes to never be on the receiving end of Yuuri’s hard stare, for it seems to put fear in most. 

“That he wanted to spend more time with me is true,” Yuuri agrees, and Victor can feel Yuuri’s anger through the bond as Yuuri recalls the memory. “Conversation was not how he told me he wanted to spend it.” 

Anger of his own rises in Victor’s chest as he understands the insinuation, for anyone to treat his Yuuri with such disrespect, and for an associate to dare to proposition Victor’s mate in such a way. He slowly turns back to Mr. O’Brien, whose eyes have gone wide, jaw slack. 

“Of course it was!” he protests as Victor takes a step closer. “He must have misunderstood. With the lack of education he has, who can blame him?”

Victor recognises this trick, a way to clear the alpha from blame by claiming it was Yuuri’s fault for not understanding, he cannot help it. Sadly for Mr. O’Brien, Victor knows his mate far better than that. 

“You, Mr. O’Brien, can consider all our business together resolved, immediately,” Victor states clearly and calmly as he watches Mr.O’Brien’s eyes widen and excuses start to form on his lying tongue. Victor has no interest in hearing them, so he continues. “If I ever see or hear of you coming close to my mate again, I will make sure no one else will do business with you ever again. I would wish you a good evening, but I do rather hope it is most dreadful. 

With that, Victor turns on his heel, hand still clasped in Yuuri’s, to walk them both away. Yuuri catches up quickly, and Victor has to force down the impulse to pull him into his embrace and kiss him, to smother him in his scent and taste Yuuri’s own on his tongue.

“Where is our room?” Victor asks as soon as Yuuri is by his side, for the Babachieva manor is large and has many wings. 

“East wing, third floor,” Yuuri says, leaning closer to whisper. “Take me there.” 

A growl starts low in Victor’s chest once again and he grabs Yuuri tightly, foregoing all propriety as he hurries to the stairs, Yuuri rushing alongside him. Victor can feel Yuuri’s anticipation through the bond, amplifying his own. As they reach the third floor, finally alone, Yuuri turns, and Victor wastes no time in crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. He’s missed Yuuri so very much, just being able to hold him close like this feels like home. Yuuri moans into his mouth, the pressing of their lips urgent and wet as Yuuri’s part to let Victor's tongue gain entrance. Arousal builds quickly in Victor's veins, his scent growing thicker with each passing moment. Yuuri’s scent is responding, too, and Victor can already smell the slick starting to gather between his darling mate’s thighs. Not holding back this time, Victor’s growl vibrates out of his chest as he presses closer Yuuri, backing him up slowly until his shoulders hit the wall. From down the stairs, the music from the party can still be heard, but Victor is far more concerned with the gasps falling form Yuuri’s mouth, the rolling of his hips. He can feel Yuuri’s cock tenting the dress, pressing against Victor’s. He moans at the sensation, his need so great that he has no chance for a clear mind. 

“Yuuri,” he gaps between kisses, moving to mouth at Yuuri’s jaw and neck. The jeweled collar protecting his scent glands is in the way of, and he almost rips it to pieces in frustration, trying to get to where Yuuri’s scent is concentrated. 

“Vitya, I missed you so,” Yuuri moans, head tilted back and one leg scandalously hooked over Victor’s hip. “I could hardly stand it. “ 

Victor sucks a mark into Yuuri’s skin, even though he’d already left a most permanent mark just inches lower when they wedded. Yuuri moans again, rocking his hips frantically into Victor’s. The smell of slick is growing stronger and Victor cannot keep his wits about him in the face of the delicious scent of his mate’s arousal. They will never make it to their room. 

“You’re mine.” Victor presses the words into Yuuri’s skin, feeling it prickle. He moves up to Yuuri’s mouth once again and then stills, lips just millimeters apart. Yuuri’s eyes are dark with lust, his fingers tangled in Victor’s hair while Victor’s rest on his hips. “All mine. No one else ever gets to have you, no one else can even touch you.” 

“No one else. Please,” Yuuri begs, hips starting to roll against Victor’s more frantically. “Please, Vitya, I need you.” 

Another growl starts low in Victor’s chest and he reaches down to put one hand on each of Yuuri’s thighs, pressing him even more firmly against the wall. Yuuri gasps and clings to Victor’s shoulders, a wave of his sweet slick scent filling Victor’s nose.

“Can I take you here, love?” Victor asks against Yuuri’s jaw, hands already moving the skirt of his gown out of the way as his hips pin Yuuri to the wall. Yuuri whines and nods, and Victor nips at the skin of his jaw, soothing it with his lips afterwards. “Fuck you here where they can all hear how good I fill you, how you’re all mine?”

“Please, Vitya,” Yuuri whines, trying to rock into his grip. Victor’s finally gotten the skirts out of the way, his hands under Yuuri’s knees, bending his omega almost in half so he can peer down at Yuuri’s cock and slick entrance. He looks filthy like his, pushed against the wall and exposed for Victor’s eyes only. Victor loves it. “Please touch me.”

“As you wish,” Victor agrees, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s erect member. Yuuri gasps and throws his head back, trying to rock into Victor’s fist. He smells divine, like arousal, like need, like  _ Victor’s _ . “So beautiful like this, my darling. So pliant under my touch.”

“It’s been too long,” Yuuri gasps, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Victor moves his hand from his leaking member, caressing down towards Yuuri’s center, teasingly slow. ”I’ve grown starved for your touch.” 

“I’ll touch you all you want now,” Victor promises, finger circling Yuuri’s wet entrance. “Make sure you feel my touch everywhere.” 

“Yesss,” Yuuri hisses, due to Victor’s words or the digit that just breached his entrance, Victor does not know but it is terribly arousing nonetheless. He opens up beautifully, like he’s been longing for it, waiting for Victor to come back and caress him open, prepare him for his cock. “Vitya, Vitya.”

“Yes, love, let them hear you. Let them smell your pleasure and know only I can give it to you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri keens, head lolling back as Victor continues to prepare him. Yuuri is the most delicious being Victor has ever known. He would never dare to do anything that might hurt him, and takes his time coaxing him into readiness. “More, Alpha, please. I want you inside me,” Yuuri begs when Victor’s working him open with three fingers, becoming loose enough to take Victor’s cock. 

“Everything you want, my love,” Victor vows, removing his hand from Yuuri’s wet heat. Yuuri whines and squirms but opens his lovely eyes, gaze dropping to the bulge straining Victor's trousers. It’s a bit of a struggle to unbutton the fastening while still holding Yuuri up against the wall, and Yuuri grows impatient, reaching down to help. Victor’s cock finally springs free, and Yuuri whimpers and squirms as he looks at it, eyes dark with lust. It drives Victor mad. Yuuri’s movements change from frantic to slow and seductive as he leans back against the wall, gaze heavy and slick dribbling down his thighs. 

“Take me,” he demands, and Victor can not hold back another moment. He lines himself up, and in one smooth motion, he sinks into his mate’s wonderful heat. 

“Aaah,” Yuuri moans loudly, Victor unable to stop the string of  _ Yuuri _ s that falls from his lips as he is enveloped by Yuuri’s tight channel. He’s breathing hard, being so aroused for so long, drinking in the sight and smell and sounds of Yuuri as he prepared him. As soon as he bottoms out, he pulls back, only to snap his hips into Yuuri again. Yuuri gasps and moans, and soon they are both chanting in their pleasure as Victor drives harder and harder into his love. 

Being able to take Yuuri like this is always a blessing. Victor adores his flushed cheeks, the way he sounds, the darkness of his gaze. Victor will forever be immensely grateful for the privilege of being Yuuri’s mate, seeing him like this, in bliss as a result of their love making.

“Harder,” Yuuri begs, and Victor’s movements are frantic now, driving into Yuuri with determination and flaring heat. The world around him melts away, and all that exists is Yuuri, his moans, the wonderful wet warmth gripping Victor’s cock. “So good, so good, Vitya.” 

“Yuuri, love I’m— I’m gonna—” Victor gasps against Yuuri’s lips, feeling his release pool in his gut, his knot starting to swell. He will be unable to stop it, wrapped so in Yuuri's heat, his scent, and the feeling of Yuuri’s rapture echoing through the bond making it hard to control himself. Luckily, he knows Yuuri adores his knot.

“Yes, Vitya,” Yuuri says on a moan. “Fill me up.” 

“Ahh!” Victor all but shouts, his release feeling like a crack of lightning down his spine as he spills, filling Yuuri with his seed as the knot swells and locks them together. The added stretch sends Yuuri over the edge as well, clenching hard around Victor’s knot, spend spurting from his cock. The pressure makes Victor spill again, filling Yuuri with another load of his spend. Had they not been leaning against the wall, Victor fears they would have fallen to the ground, his legs tremble so with pleasure. He leans into Yuuri, who is panting equally as hard, slowly coming down from the heights of pleasure.

“Where is our room?” Victor asks when he’s regained the ability to speak. Yuuri glances around the hallway slowly, a sleepy smile curling his lips. He’s incredibly lovely.

“Two doors to the left,” Yuuri says with a smile, and they both start laughing at the realisation that they could not even find it in themselves to move a few meters.

It’s a struggle to move, with Yuuri still perched on his knot, but they push Yuuri’s skirts down as well as they can, then manage to slip into the room. Victor lays them carefully on the bed after removing their shoes. Yuuri hums in contentment as they both rest in the nest, until the knot deflates and they can undress. 

“Should we have gone back?” Yuuri asks some time later, having listened to Victor’s plea and come to bed entirely bare, leaning against his side. Victor looks down and meets his gaze, tilting his chin up so he can plant a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. 

“I’ll talk to Mila tomorrow. I’m sure she will not be cross,” Victor promises, and Yuuri seems content with that, resting back into the bedding. 

“I’m so happy to have you back,” Yuuri whispers, and Victor feels himself fill with indescribable joy. 

“I am thrilled to be back, darling,” he agrees. “Let’s never be separated it again.” 

  
  



End file.
